widespread
by Z-JUNKIE
Summary: what do you do when the world around you collapses? when your entire life is destroyed in a matter of minutes. that's the question Terrance "terry" Abrams must answer when a viral outbreak takes his father away and destroys the town he had once called home. OCs. rated m for gore, and possible lemon. leonxada chrisxjill ocxoc
1. intro

okay, so this is both my first actual fan fiction as well as my first crossover. i got the idea from another crossover (big shout out to DemonFireX) and wanted to give it a try as i had already thought up a good OC and OC story-line. any reviews would be greatly appreciated. im hoping that this story goes far.

so to start with i thought id give a description page to give everyone a, idea of what all the character look and act like.

disclaimer: i do not own resident evil, high school of the dead, or the walking dead. those all belong to their respective creators.

Terrance "terry" Abrams: age-16, date of birth-July 8th 1997, appearance- black shaggy hair that falls in odd spikes down his face. blue eyes. his face has the words "bad attitude" written all over it despite the fact that he is actually a good kid. is roughly 5'' 10'. wears black leather jacket over old dress shirt and tie, equipment-single action colt revolver (used to belong to his father), machete, hidden boot knife (found later in story), walkie talkie (given to him by Lucas), and his moms cross. love interests- Sara Banks and Michelle Creed.

Christopher "Chris" Abrams (alias Chris Redfield): age-25, date of birth-December 15th 1988, appearance-shortcut (albeit slightly shaggy) brown hair, green eyes, height- 6", wears a gray jacket and white shirt underneath, exudes confidence and a "we can do it" like mindset, equipment- Beretta M9 pistol, combat knife, cell phone, AR-15 assault rifle, and two pictures, one of his family and one of jill valentine, love interests- Jill Valentine.

Sara Banks: age-15, date of birth- august 21st 1998, appearance- long brown hair down to her shoulders, gray eyes, glasses, tank top and shorts, height- 5"9', loving and approachable. equipment- none. love interests- Terrance "terry" Abrams

Lucas Jefferson: age-40, date of birth- November 2nd 1973, appearance- long dark brown (almost black) hair peppered with gray. gray eyes, glasses. wears a black trench coat. height- 6", stern and commanding with a real "take no shit attitude". equipment- cut down 12 gauge pump shotgun, walkie talkie, Glock 9mm, and a hunting knife (found later in story). love interests: none (so far)

Michelle Creed: age 16, date of birth- July 4th 1997, appearance- long black hair down past her shoulders, brown eyes, solemn face that rarely betrays emotion. wears black long sleeve shirt and jeans. height- 5"9', reserved and quiet, equipment- high power hunting rifle (found later in book), colt 45. pistol, Katana, derringer, and assorted small knives.

Leon Kennedy: age- 28, date of birth- October 27th 1985, appearance- dirty blond "emo cut" hair style, green eyes, blue sweater with a black combat vest, is quiet but when he talks people listen, equipment- two Taurus millennium 45.'s, cell phone, and a combat knife.

Haley Abrams: age- 7, date of birth- February 12th 2006, appearance- medium length strawberry blonde hair, always happy and chipper, wears a dress and a small jacket, equipment- none

Jonathan Abrams: age- 51, date of birth- December 1st 1962, appearance- stocky with shaggy brown hair down to his eyebrows, gray eyes, has a stern but caring face covered in smile lines, is calm and collected but can get wild just like his sons. equipment- none

Lauren Abrams: age 40, date of birth- June 3rd 1973, appearance- mahogany hair past her shoulders, browns eyes, is caring and extremely protective over her family, does not fare well in tight situations, equipment- bat (rarely used)

Hershel Greene: age 68, date of birth- October 7th 1945, appearance- has long white hair and a beard, wears slacks, a beige button-up shirt, and suspenders, has a adamant sense of justice, and is a doctor (of a sort), equipment- pistol, pocket knife, bible, and his prosthetic leg.

rick grimes: age 38, date of birth February 27th 1975, appearance- has dark brown wavy hair and a small beard, pale blue eyes, wears khaki button up shirt and blue jeans, equipment- 357. colt python revolver, watch, walkie talkie, knife, and a picture of Carl and Lori (his son and wife)

A/N: ideas for OC's are welcome. i only ask that they be put in similar format to what has already been shown.


	2. chapter one

**A/N: before you read this i advise you to keep in mind that i wrote the this ("this" being the first chapter not the whole story) about a year and a half ago. also, OCs still wanted.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the walking dead, resident evil, or HOTD**

Chapter one:

I was in my room, waiting for dinner when I heard it. a scream of absolute shock, the kind of scream that you hear when someone wins a huge lottery or sweepstakes. it was so happy, so delightful that I grinned myself. It was a scream only my sister Haley could produce. Haley was seven year old and easily the most hilarious child the world has ever seen. Factoring in the pouty lips, red cheeks, and habit of saying whatever was on her mind she was incredibly funny. I already knew what the commotion was about, but I went down anyway.

There, in the living room stood my slack jawed father Jonathan Abrams, my crying mother Lauren in his arms, and my squealing sister. All were gaping at the door like someone let the president in. the man at the door was Chris, my older brother, back from his tour in Afghanistan. The return was a surprise, one that Chris and I both planned two weeks earlier. He was supposed to come home a month from now. But because of the retreating Taliban forces, they let him take early leave. I ran to give him a hug when he struck. it was a fast jab, hard to block without training, luckily I had that training. I sidestepped the punch and threw one of my own. He caught it easily and tried for a kick, which I blocked and followed up with two body shots, both of which hit their mark perfectly. They didn't faze him a bit, but that stopped the tussle. He seized me up with those green eyes of his, a grin forming on his face.

"Looks like someone\rquote s been hitting the bag while I was gone. Well, you've still got a long way to go till you're ready to take me on, Terry." He said.

"Well the way I figure it, all I have to do is work at it till you get shot, then I'll take you out." I replied with a malicious grin.

"Even if I do get shot I'll still be able to wipe the floor with you." he said, pulling me into a rough embrace, during which I kneed him in the stomach and put him in a headlock.

"Ahem" my father has regained his composure and announced his disapproval, but even he couldn't keep the smile from his face. He was used to us horsing around, and on some occasions he would even root for me, but mom was standing there waiting. I stepped aside as she rushed to greet him with a bear hug even my brother couldn't quite free himself from.

"Well as it turns out I have some gifts for you guys." he said grinning. he walked back out and when he returned he brought with him two large duffle bags. For me, he brought a ceremonial knife from his tour, a knife whose owner tried to kill him. Needless to say that I loved it.

For my father, he brought back a pistol so heavily engraved that it looked almost fake. For my mother he brought a signed book from an author that she absolutely loved. And for Haley, he brought back a necklace that looked like it was crafted with pure gold, which as it turned out was. The necklace earned him another one of annie\rquote s supersonic squeals.

"So, are we going to eat some dinner or what, because if I have to eat another MRE l swear ill kill myself." and so dinner commenced as planned with some great company.

-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-

We sat and talked for what seemed like hours about Chris's tour and all his crazy near-death experiences, most of which were received with admonishment from my mother. My dad said very little, but if you looked him in the eyes, there was no mistaking the pride that they held. pride for his sons, for his wife, and for his daughter.

just as my brother rounded up one of his stories it happened. A sound like a piece of meat hitting a cutting board emanated from the front door. It was so unexpected that all of us were frozen in place. It sounded again.

"Well, let's see what that is shall we." said my father as he stood.

"Let me come with you." said my brother

"That all right son, you've done enough. Besides, it's probably some stupid kids playing a prank." he responded

And then we heard the scream. It was the polar opposite of Haley's breathy squeal of happiness and childhood wonderment. This was a scream of terror, of gut wrenching fear and pain. It was abruptly cut off, like someone flipped a switch. my brother got up after that.

"Terrance, Haley, stay here" my father said, then he points a finger at Chris "you, come with me and bring your gun." after that dad went to his safe, put in the combination, and removed a gleaming colt forty-five and waited for Chris.

"Let me come with you" I asked.

"NO!" they both said simultaneously

"but-" I started to say

"no buts, if things go south and you're in the way you could get hurt" said dad

"i'm not a kid anymore, I can handle myself!" I shot back.

"which is why if anything happens, we need you here. What if theres some asshole out there and he takes us out?" chris asked "who's gonna protect mom and Haley? Face it, if we get hurt, mom and annie would be in danger, is that what you want?"

"n-" i started, but he cut me off again

"i didnt think so" he said "so, take this and stay here" he handed me a gun from out of dads safe. a old school single action 44. magnum. then he walks towards the door with dad in tow.

he looks over his shoulder. "if we take more than thirty minutes, call the cops." he said as he opened the door…..and a man tumbled in.

"whoa, steady there. what's wrong?" dad asked rushing to the man's side

the man only grunted in reply.

"oh god john, he's bleeding" exclaimed my mother "terrance, call an ambulance!"

"on it " I said walking towards the kitchen. as i start to dial, I hear my father talking to the man.

"are you ok, what happened." he asked checking the source of the bleeding, a bloody bite mark.

again the man only grunts in ripley.

"then maybe you can tell me your name" dad prodded while pressing a shirt to the wound

by this time, I have already called and went through the situation with the receptionist. I walk back into the room just as the man suddenly looks straight at my dad.

and then he bites him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" my dad exclaimed as he prys his arm from the mans mouth. once freed he quickly backs up and draws a pistol.

"what was that for, you crazy bastard!" he demands

the man slowly stumbles to his feet and starts to shuffle toward mom.

"back off" I say raising my revolver, but he just shuffled on

"i said get back" i said motioning my gun towards the door, yet still he advances. chris has also raised his pistol, a sleek barreta nine millimeter, and and takes an intimidating step forward.

" you should listen to the kid" he says " I would hate to see you get shot"

the man shifts his attention towards me and starts to walk.

"are you deaf, back the hell up" said dad regaining his wits.

but still he walks and with no signs of stopping. all the sudden a shot rings out as a plume of blood flies out of the mans chest and sprays all over me. the man falls to the ground dead. standing a few feet away from him is dad with his smoking gun in hand.

"im sorry but I had to." he says, almost to himself. "im so sorry." and then he collapses into a heap on the floor.

"DAD" yells annie as she runs towards him. then the dead man grabs her ankle and drags her down.

"HALEY!" I yell as I run to the man, and try to force him to let go. he holds on like his hand are made of steel. I kick and punch him like i mean to bash his brain in, but he just won't let up. I did the only thing that came to mind, I took my gun, put it to his head, and pulled the trigger.

the only thing that I thought was "she's safe, she's okay." then my mind went back to what I just did. the thought of it made me throw up. as soon as I recovered, I sat and stared at the man, I just couldn't keep my eyes off him. I killed him. I killed a man. shot him in the head. only a few minutes later did i realize I was crying.

At some point Chris roused me from my daze and told me to get up. I did as I was told, nothing more than a mindless puppet.

"go outside with mom and Haley." he said quietly, almost gently. again I followed his instructions without hesitation, anything to keep my mind off of what I had just done. the fact that I just shot a man.

"find somewhere safe to hide, a friends house, just go. if you get attacked, use the gun." he instructed. after a moment of steady breathing I found my voice.

"why?" I asked, my voice nasally and constricted.

"I wish I knew, but right now you have to go, i'll catch up with you later." he said, his face scared beyond reason.

"why can't we stay together?" I asked like a pouting four year old.

"because me and dad have something to take care of and I need you to protect mom and Haley. please." he asked, the pleading in his voice was so sad, so forlorn that I had to accept.

"ok, but if you don't come back, i'll be pissed." I brought out a bit of a smile.

"good, i'll catch you later." he said walking back into the house

"come on mom, haley, were going to Sara's house. she'll let us stay there for a while." and I started walking, mom and annie following without a word.

We walked over to the car, a 2012 honda, and all got in. I got in the drivers side, my mother practically catatonic. haley, used to it, sat in the back like normal. I turned on the car and started to pull out of the driveway. once we got out I proceeded to drive down to the end of the street. just before I turned i heard a gunshot. I forced myself to keep going.

**A/N well there you have it. the end of the first chapter. I wonder what happens next.**


	3. chapter two

**A/N: well here you have it, the second chapter. big thanks to skillet since that was what i was listening to most of the time i was writing this. reviews would be greatly apreciated and i still need some OCs. if you want to submit a idea just PM me with the description.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the walking dead, resident evil, or HOTD.**

chapter two

we should have stayed home. that was the first thought i had that didn't involve that mans face. the roads were awful. congested and slow. there were people scrambling about, all of them clearly afraid. of what no, none of them knew. yet. when they got about half way there they hit a complete stand still. up ahead there was a car crash and a big one from the looks of it. i looked to my mother. she was still staring at her feet, obviously trying to keep calm. haley was in the back, her face scarred.

"ok it looks like we won't be getting any farther this way" i said gesturing around them. with the area ahead of them and the area behind filling with cars, the only choice was to leave the car. and idea i was not fond of.

"but we're safe here!" mom said in a panicked tone, catching on to my train of thought.

"we're sitting ducks here" i explained remembering a story Chris told us about them getting ambushed while in a situation similar to this "Chris said we might get attacked. if we stay here then we'd have no where to run if we needed to. we need to leave."

mom opened her mouth to argue but i was already out of the car. i walked to the back seat and let Haley out then went back to the front to see if the pistol my dad kept under the seat was still there. it was. i quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in the waistband of my pants next to the revolver.

my mother, apparently deciding she couldn't change my mind, got out as well and grabbed her purse.

"okay so we're are about a mile away from Sara's house" i said, having walked this route many times before

"but i don't know if i can walk that far terry" Haley said, her face worried

"its ok sweetheart" i said comforting her "if you get tired ill carry you."

that thought seemed to cheer up and she smiled and took moms hand, i looked to her and noded slightly. she wouldnt meet my eyes.

"then lets go"

-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-

we were about three fourths of the way there when things went wrong. as we were walking i noticed a man walking ahead of us. he wasn't walking in the hurried pace that everyone else was. it was like he was drunk. shuffling aimlessly toward us. the sight unsettled me and unconsciously i put my hand to the revolver at my side. the revolver i had used to kill a man not a hour ago. the thought brought me pain and i quickly pushed it away.

he closed the distance between us before uttering a low and bone chilling moan. i decided to speak up

"hey!" i shouted "are you okay?"

the mans head perked up slightly and he shuffled toward us a little faster. it was just like that man. once he was about a third of the way we could get get a closer look at him. he was in his mid twenties, his body large but thin. he almost reminded me of a scarecrow. it looked like he was soaking wet, as if he had just been splashed with a bucket of water.

"hey man are you okay?" i asked again hoping for a reply. i received only another moan in response.

the man was now only a few feet away from us. i took a protective step forward and put my hand out in a gesture of stopping

"sir i'm going to ask one more time. are you okay?" the man continued to shuffle on oblivious.

i pulled out the revolver, cocked the hammer, and pointed it at the man "i'm done talking. get away from us or ill shoot" i said my hands shaking as i held the gun

"terrance!" mom gasped "put that away!"

"not until this guy leaves" i said baring my teeth

the man stopped for a second, just a single moment, before he rushed at me. startled i pulled the trigger and shot him in the shoulder. the man was knocked flat on his back. i quickly re-cocked the hammer and pointed it at him again, my hands shaking even worse this time. the man slowly got back up, seemingly oblivious to the hole in his shoulder just above his heart. he stood and began to shuffle towards them again. this time i decided to make a call.

"mom, Haley, i want you guys to run for it. sara's house is just up the street. you know which one it is mom. once your there i want you to lock the doors and cover the windows. dont let anyone in except for me do you understand?" i asked in a stern voice i learned from my father.

"but i wanna-" haley said starting to pout

"no." my mom said in a hoarse tone. she looked to me "please dont get hurt"

"i won't" i said not taking my eyes of the man "now go"

mom grabbed haley and ran for the house

"i guess that just leave you and me" i said, alomst to myself. looking closer at the man i could see that he was not covered in water but in blood. the source being a wound on his neck, where a large chunk of flesh was missing. i re-aimed the pistol, now pointing it at the mans face.

"now your gonna turn around and walk away" i told him "or i'm going to kill you" the words were not mine. i would never say that. never kill a man. but i did. and if i had to i would do it again. the man seemed to have heard him but just kept his slow pace up. i decided to fire a warning shot beside his face so he would see that i wsnt joking. he showed no indication that he cared.

four feet away

"please just walk away" i pleaded.

three feet away

"all you have to do is turn around and leave" i told him, my hands shaking again.

two feet away

"please" i pleaded "please"

one foot away.

i pulled the trigger. there was a small moment before the the bullet hit where you could see the mans face, bared in a ferrel snarl. then the mans head snaped back and he crunpled to the cround like a sack of potatos. he did not get back up. i stood and stared at him for a while. some of his blood had got on me but i didn't care. i was eventually able to tear my eyes away, my mind numb. i began to walk towards Sara's place. only later did i realize that that i didn't cry that time.

"so it gets easier" i thought bitterly

i got to Sara's house in a roughly two minutes. once i got there i knocked on the door.

"who is it?" came the fearful voice of my mother from the other side

"its me" i said without emotion.

the locks on the door opened and Sara burst through the doorway to graple me into a tight hug.

"i'm so glad you're okay" she said resting her head against my chest

"i know baby, i know" i said trying my best to keep my voice from cracking. i wouldl not cry in front of them. i would not cry in front of haley.

sara all but pulled me into the house and up to her room where she closed the door and locked it.

"what happened?" she asked

"i killed them…" i said in a voice that was barely a whisper "i killed them both."

"oh baby" she said as ran to me and pulled me into another embrace.

"i killed them" i repeated to myself as the tears started to fall. she walked me over to the bed and sat me down. i clung to her and started to bawl. i cried like i had never cried before. when i was finished i was exaqgsted. sara and i curled up on the bed and put on the news. the T.V. showed a middled aged female reporter standing in front of a hospital with a huge influx of people. she was saying

"._.. and it seems that it spreads by bites. if some you know gets bit isolate them immediately. if you get bit it looks like you will slowly come down with a savage fever and eventually go comatose for a few minutes._"

sara and i looked to each other worried glances put the reporter continued on talking

"_after that the person will wake up completely insane, attacking anyone in sight. the police offered this simple advice on the matter. "of you want to put one of um' down shoot them in the head, otherwise they'll just keep coming at you". it seems that the police must be quite ill equip-_" she was cut off as she turned around on screen to see a man behind her. he was covered in blood and his skin was grey. he quickly took hold of the woman and bit down on her neck causing a spray of blood to erupt from what seemed to be a severed artery.

"turn it off" Sara said looking away. i picked up the remote and turned the T.V. off and looked at her. i put my arms around her and held her close, just a she held me. we fell asleep shortly afterward.

**A/N things are looking depressing for terry now aren't they. and i have a feeling its gonna get worse (grins evilly**)


End file.
